Nesting
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Awakening in the mere stage of pre-heat Sora begins the task of making a 'nest' for himself and Riku, worried that the other would not like it, resulting him in tearing it down and recreating it several times over. Will Riku come home in time before the full brunt of Sora's heat kicks in? And most worrying of all, will Riku approve of the nest Sora made?


It had to be perfect-

It needed to be perfect!

Awakening at the mere crack of dawn, oceanic blue eyes slowly blinked open, tan skinned limbs stretching out as the male sat up, peering in the darkness of the cool bedroom. The large bed was empty save for the one teen, a fact that both annoyed and comforted him as he peered at the alarm clock- much too early for him to be comfortably awake. There was a reason however, a reason he could not ignore and simply roll back over into bed, no matter how much he wanted to.

He was in the late stages of pre-heat.

Of course it had to happen when he was by far unprepared. Pouting the tan skinned teen stood up from the bed and began to take off all the pillows and sheets, all but tossing the linen to the side whilst he stripped the bed down to the mattress, skittering towards the bathroom that connected the bedroom in order to grab several thick towels. As much of a lazy omega he was, if there was one thing Sora knew to be essential during times of heat, it was making a nest. A nest that he would make perfect- would repeatedly make if it meant having a nest of his own, one worthy of attracting his alpha to him. Draping the towels over the bare mattress Sora began to smooth out the wrinkles and creases, repeating the action several times until he deemed them perfect. The next part was the easiest, grabbing the unfitted sheet Sora draped it over the towels and began to slightly curl the edges inwards, making the bare shape of his soon to be nest, a light blanket soon added over. The process of building up and tearing down was repeated several times before Sora finally allowed himself to keep the bare bones down, beginning the tougher challenge of building the nest- adding what he could to make himself feel safe.

Sora eagerly grabbed throw blankets and pillows from both living room couch and the pile on the floor, adding anything that carried the scent of his alpha- anything that smelt of Riku. Adding in a few of Riku's unwashed shirts and even his jacket Sora could not suppress his grin, choosing to strip down to his simple pink panties, tugging on one of Riku's favorite sweatshirts to keep himself comfortable whilst he worked.

There was no way Riku was getting the sweatshirt back.

Moving back over to his partially made nest Sora began to add in small trinkets around the sides- stuffed toys and pictures that Riku had given him throughout their courtship, his favorite being a large silver furred teddy bear that Sora placed inside the actual nest, building up around it with even more pillows and articles of his and Riku's clothing. With the bare basics set Sora left his and Riku's bedroom just long enough to sneak into the kitchen, taking one of their grocery bags in order to fill it with snacks and cans of tonic. A few pieces of fruit were added for good measure as well as a water bottle before Sora was once more back inside the bedroom, locking the door behind him to finish up his nest, not wanting anyone to see it until he was done- least of all Riku!

"Needs more pillows." Sora whined to himself, shifting as he felt a prickle of heat wash through him, a bit of sweat beading along his forehead. Wiping the moisture with the back of his hand Sora began to tuck the last of the pillows inside the makeshift nest, placing the bag of snacks where the pillows on the bed had originally been that morning. Sighing Sora himself climbed into the mound of blankets and pillows, the soft scent of himself mixing with the heavier scent of Riku bringing forth a moan, his eyes closing whilst he tilted his head back, nuzzling the teddy bear. Sora could already tell from the way the light began to creep from underneath the blinds that it had been a good hour or two since he started the nest- and there was the problem, how could he tell if his nest was worthy enough for Riku if it took so little time to make? Rolling out of the nest sora began to strip everything from the bed once more, his skin heating up as he did so, the panties becoming wet with pre-cum from his hardening ock and just the barest hint of slick that began to dribble from his puckered hole.

It needed to be perfect!

Sora had lost track of how many times he tore down and built up his nest, stopping only to take a few greedy gulps of water before working once more. By the time the noon bells in town rung he was positive his nest was perfect, it smelt and felt like a proper nest should, it was filled with snacks and clothing of comfort- along with having his tablet close to it. If he was truly going to be spending the next week in his nest, then he was proud to say he made it perfect. The tan skinned teen even stopped his pacing long enough to shower and prepare himself, realizing by the time he dried himself off with a spare towel that his skin was much too warm, and that slick was beginning to drip down his thighs, made worse by the stretching and cleaning care he took to prepare himself. Slipping on Riku's sweatshirt once more Sora headed for the nest, crawling into the perfect pile, sighing at the scents and softness from clothes and blankets- it was  
perfect. Beyond perfect-

It was theirs.

Cradling his phone in his hands Sora sent out the first of many text messages to urge Riku to come home, his annoyance hidden by his words at Riku's oblivious behaviour- did his alpha not remember what time of year it was?!

'Can you skip out of work early?'

Sora fidgeted, bringing a hand to his mouth, biting on one of his nails, a cry of frustration tearing from him when Riku responded that he needed the extra hours.

'Let me reiterate Riku. Come. Home. Now!'

Turning his phone off with a huff Sora tossed it aside, if his Alpha wanted any access to him then the silver haired male would have to just leave work early. Slipping out of his nest just long enough to unlock the bedroom door Sora made sure to grab a toy from the bedside drawer- Riku had hated the fact that Sora kept the vibrator, but now Sora was happy to know that he ignored his alpha when Riku told him to get rid of it. It wasn't fair, leaving him home alone on the verge of heat- Sora needed something to take the edge off, feeling the fire lighting up under his skin, slick dribbling down his thighs from between his cheeks. Climbing back into his nest Sora laid on his back, elevated by a few pillows, his legs bending and spreading whilst he lazily stroked a hand against his erection, practically purring with pleasure at the thought that soon- hopefully soon- his alpha would be home to coddle and tell him how proud he was of Sora's nest.

Unless he didn't like it…

Wincing Sora refused to think about remaking the nest, instead, turning the vibrator on to the lowest setting, placing it against his loosened rim. Hissing with pleasure Sora lazily rubbed the tip of the vibrator against his loosened hole, his spare hand sliding up and down his cock in gentle pumps. He wanted more. He wanted more than just a toy and his own hand, he wanted Riku! Wanted and craved to be touched, to be kissed and marked, licked and bruised.

He wanted to be fucked!

Sora whined at such a thought, despite the fact that it was true. He wanted to be fucked until he was in full blown heat, and then some! Wanted to be marked and filled by Riku, the thought of finally having a nest and carrying Riku's pups forcing a whimper from past his lips. Riku and him hadn't fully planned on having pups, Riku always told Sora it was his decision, but now as he inched closer to his heat and only had a toy slipping inside of him, Sora wanted to be filled and bred more than ever before!

"Stupid Riku...Having to work and leave me home…" Sora panted and hissed, working the tip of the vibrator deeper inside of him until he felt a lewd gush of slick pour down the toy and coating his fingers, oceanic blue eyes widening, tearing up at the resurgence of heat under his skin and the need for his alpha to be there with him. Crying loudly Sora removed the toy from himself, turning it off and setting it to the side whilst he rubbed his finger against his loosened hole, the hand on his cock tightening. He was already seeing stars, his toes curling- a chant for Riku to come home sounding in his head. Slipping his fingers past his loosened rim Sora began to thrust his fingers inside of himself deeply, unable to find relief from the aching heat that washed over him, radiating from the center of his very being, washing over him like the waves upon the shore. Tears of frustration leaked from Sora's eyes, dripping slowly down his pinkened cheeks, his hips bucking, trying to find any sort of pleasure, any sort of relief. Only to be heartbreakingly denied.

Thrusting a third and fourth finger inside of himself, Sora inhaled the scent of Riku from the sweatshirt he wore, from the various pieces of the nest, pining for his alpha, praying Riku would come for him soon. If not he would have to try and make due, and already with four fingers inside of himself it wasn't enough.

He wanted Riku!

Sora had lost track of time, his eyes nearly glossy and closed, his cheeks flushed pink and a mixture of sweat and slick dribbling down the back of his thighs. His finger's made lewd squelches as he pumped them in and out of himself, his toes curled. He was barely coherent by the time he heard the front door of the apartment opening, a whimper of a cry sounding. From the sound of it Riku had just barely closed the door and dropped whatever was in his hands- a bag or two from the sound of it, quick footsteps alerting the whimpering and shivering omega that his alpha was on the way.

"Sora are you-" Stopping in the doorway Riku stood practically frozen, icy blue eyes narrowing whilst his pupils flared. Riku knew better than to rush in, knowing that the situation called for delicate measures in order to keep Sora happy and safe. Riku waited for Sora to gaze at him, aware just how far gone the omega was, Sora's voice barely above a whimper, the brunnette unceasing in his fingering himself. Stepping into the room Riku glanced over at the nest Sora had made, noting the snacks and half emptied water bottle. "Sora, baby, is this your nest? Is this the nest you worked so hard on today?"

Whimpering Sora nodded, motioning with a jerk of his head for Riku to come closer, tears of desperation slipping heavy down his cheeks. "M-made it for us. Do you like it? I can make it again- please Riku, is it good? Did I do a good job, alpha?"

"Shh, it's perfect, it's great, I'm just going to get in, okay? It's perfect, I love it." Riku reassured, removing his white button down work shirt, adding it to the nest lining whilst he stepped out of his socks and shoes, crawling into the nest, body pressing up against Sora's, fingers stroking down the omega's slicked thighs. "So beautiful, shh, it's okay, i'm here. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Have you eaten today?"

"Not...not hungry." Sora gasped, his fingers slipping out of himself, he soon moved to straddle Riku's thighs, his lips pressing against Riku's in desperation, the silver haired alpha only too happy to kiss back, allowing Sora to slip his tongue past his lips, to taste and feel him- Sora felt like an inferno to Riku, his tongue hotter than normal, the skin of his hands nearly scorching. Slicked poured from Sora's hole, the omega whimpering whilst Riku slipped his hands underneath the sweatshirt bottom and began to lift it up, aware of Sora's pleading for him not to. "No- no- mine…"

"Shh, i'm not taking it away, going to put it right by your side. Don't you want the source of the scent? Hmm? Don't you want me to mark you up myself?" Riku tried to suppress a chuckle at Sora's change in attitude, the omega nodding feverishly, meshing his lips once more, warm hands guiding Riku's hands to Sora's backside. "Good boy, now relax, let me take care of you, do we have everything we need? Snacks, condoms-?"

"No." Sora hissed, between kisses, hands slipping up to hold Riku's cheeks, Sora's oceanic eyes practically black with lust and large pupils. "Want you knot- want your pups- please Riku? I want a family! I'll be the best omega, please, let me have it?"

Sora's words sent a shiver down Riku's throat, his cock stirring underneath the slick damped fabric of his jeans. The omega smelt too mouth watering for Riku to deny, Sora's begging loud and long. Who was he to deny Sora a family?

"Okay Sora, okay." Riku murmured, nuzzling his nose against Sora's, his lips kissing down his neck until Riku reached Sora's bonding gland, the bump hard and swollen, just begging Riku to bite it. Opening his mouth Riku breathed in the sweet scent, his tongue darting out to lick the skin before he bit down hard, tasting the metallic and honey like fluid that dripped from the broken skin, Riku quick in licking it away. Biting the spot once more Riku lapped and kissed the skin, biting down in several other areas, marking Sora's neck up with hard bites and rough kisses, his fingers slipping down the curve of Sora's backside, fingers parting his slickened cheeks. Rubbing the pad of his thumb against Sora's loosened rim Riku felt the brunette shiver, a smirk coming to his lips. Biting the juncture of skin where shoulder met neck Riku rubbed his thumb once more against the slickened rim before brushing his thumb in, easily up to the knuckle whilst Sora begged for more. Riku scraped his teeth against the skin of Sora's neck whilst he slipped in a second digit, amazed by how loose Sora already was, the third taking only a brief moment of stretching, hot slick dripping down Riku's fingers.

"Are you sure?" Riku murmured, kissing up to Sora's earlobe, giving the tender flesh a bite. He felt Sora shiver, the omega whining loudly to be knotted and filled, oceanic blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Want...Rikuuuu...please!" Sora panted, his legs spreading, lips pressing to Riku's in desperation. With shaking fingers Sora began to undo the zipper and button to Riku's jeans, moving so that he could begin to tug the offending material and briefs off, his mouth practically watering at the sight of Riku's fully erected cock, the tip glistening with precum. Whining at losing the fingers inside of him Sora began to press needy kisses to the tip of Riku's cock, his lips outlined by the tip before he soon greedily sucked upon the appendage, earning a growl from from his alpha. Wrapping his lips around the cock Sora suck and tongued it teasingly, lapping away the beads of pre-cum whilst he shook his backside in teasing. Sora made sure to keep eye contact with his alpha, purposefully licking his tongue flat against the shaft, giving the vein near the tip a playful scrape. Saliva and pre-cum soon dripped from Sora's partially opened mouth, the omega sloppily licking up and down the shaft, whimpering at feeling a hand fisting his hair nearly painfully. Encouraged to continue sucking Sora wrapped his lips once more around the erected cock and sucked, swallowing the pre-cum and saliva before it could dribble from past his lips, moaning with delight. Pulling off of Riku's cock with a lewd 'pop' Sora licked his lips and rubbed a hand down his own chest, whimpering. "You want to ride me? Want to push me on my back and make me spread my legs wide?"

Growling Riku's eyes narrowed, with guiding hands he forced Sora closer, growling for the omega before him to mount him, to keep hold of his shoulders. "Soon, I plan on wearing you out, i'm going to ruin you Sora, isn't that what you want? To be fucked until you're numb, until you're so fully knotted and filled there's no way you won't have several pups inside of you by the time i'm done ruining you?"

"Ye-yes!" Sora gasped in delight, pushing Riku back against the side of the nest, a hand reaching behind himself to hold Riku's cock as he eagerly worked himself down upon it, the omega having been dreaming of taking the knot since the morning he woke up. Gasping Sora worked himself down further,moaning once he found he could go no further, keeping Riku's cock fully sheathed, giving the appendage a playful squeeze before he began to lean forward, nearly pulling off only to slip back down with an excited whimper.

Sora's eyes were aglow by the time he began a shaky rhythm of rocking and thrusting, taking Riku's large cock slowly despite his body screaming for him to quicken the pace. No, Sora wanted to enjoy his alpha, wanted to memorize each movement, the way Riku filled him up with each thrust, forcing his inner walls to stretch around the intruding appendage. Only when Sora grew desperate did he begin to thrust down harder, setting the pace roughly for himself, unable but to throw his head back and moan lewdly, uncaring how loud he got. To finally have Riku inside of him, to feel the alpha's hips thrusting up inorder to fuck Sora deeper, it made nest making and waiting worth it. Sora licked his lips at the feeling of fingers brushing down his bare chest, blushing darken when he felt Riku giving his nipples a squeeze, the alpha speaking filthy, thrusting his hips up roughly to fuck him harder. It took all of Sora's will power not to cum from the mere way Riku talked about how lovely he would look pregnant, the alpha teasing Sora further by kneading his nearly non existent breasts, thumbs rolling and stroking pink perky nipples whilst he abused Sora's prostate without mercy.

"You're going to look so lovely filled with pups, my sweet omega, going to have to show you off to everyone." Riku snarled, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Sora's lips, nipping the bottom lip hard. "Or maybe I should just keep you tied up at home, hire a maid to do the cleaning. I'll pamper you, fuck you whenever you want it. Keep you healthy and growing, such a beautiful omega."

Curling his toes at his alpha's words Sora whimpered, his tongue brushing against Riku's, thrusting down to meet Riku's movements, nearly sobbing in relief when he finally felt Riku's knot beginning to swell. Clenching around it in a pulsing movement Sora encouraged Riku to continue rocking until he no longer could due to the knot interlocking them, Sora's cock swollen and pink tipped from the abuse on his prostate, streaks of cum coating his belly and thighs at Riku's growl for him to 'let go'. Sora was a good omega, he would do anything if Riku asked for it. Whining Sora was soon left breathless by the feeling of Riku finally cumming inside of him, Sora's clenching inner walls milking the alpha for all the he was worth, forcing him to continue cumming despite the pleasure borderlining pain.

With a moan of accomplishment Sora nuzzled his nose against Riku's, inhaling his alpha's musk, eyes nearly half lidded. "Mmm, keep filling me Riku, you're going to be inside me for a long time." Sora purred, rubbing his cheek against Riku's, shivering at feeling the locked cock inside of him twitch.

Riku grunted at Sora's words, panting at the feeling of liquid hot inner walls wrapping around his cock and knot, his omega serious in wanting pups, in squeezing him tightly, keeping him trapped and forcing him to continue cumming. The thought brought another grunt from him, feeling Sora's own cum cooling on his lower belly. The sticky discomfort was worth it, Riku's eyes flashing; with difficulty and care Riku moved so that Sora was flat against his back, Riku hovering over him, the knot tugging during the movement only to keep them interlocked once more.

"I love the nest you created for us, Sora. So talented, so lovely. How did I ever get so lucky as to have you?" Riku kept his words low, soft in order to soothe his omega, knowing just how vulnerable Sora could feel when it came to his heats, reminding Sora just how talented and loved he was. Riku had made the mistake once before of not being supportive enough, that ended up leaving Sora in a sickly state, the omega having cried and nearly starved himself during his entire heat- Riku had learned his lesson, he learned just how insecure his lovely omega could be. He would do anything to avoid seeing that happen again. "So warm, and breathtaking, it was as if you were meant for me, meant for my knot, for my love. I love you Sora, do you know that? I love you so fucking much."

Chirping and cooing Sora lavished in the attention he received, the brunette haired omega rocking his hips once he felt Riku's knot beginning to shrink after some time, his nose nuzzling against Riku's neck, inhaling the scent of the other. "I love you too, Riku. Please? Again?"

Sora needn't have asked, Riku growling as he slipped his unswollen knot from out of him, only to roughly thrust back inside of Sora whilst he lifted one of Sora's legs up, having Sora help in holding it up as he thrusted roughly inside the squirming and moaning omega, feeling cum and slick dribbling from Sora's hole with each thrust. Lifting Sora's other leg Riku moved over Sora, nearly folding the brunnette in half as he had Sora rest his legs against his shoulders. With a fierce growl Riku began to thrust harder, biting Sora's shoulder viciously to mark him, the cries below the alpha falling on deaf ears, the alpha too busy in thrusting into Sora as deeply as he possibly could, successfully trapping in the cum and slick from dribbling out.

"Mine!" Riku snarled, licking the bitten skin, fingers gripping Sora's hips hard in order to further keep them together, the brunette underneath him crying out in mixture of pleasure and pain as he took each thrust that Riku gave, his prostate found and promptly abused by the alpha. Sora clung to Riku's shoulders, his fingers digging into the pale skin of his alpha whilst his toes curled, legs shaking with each thrust he received. Sora merely moaned in conferment of what his alpha snarled, his arms slipping away from Riku as he allowed himself to be fucked into the nest, his head lulling back as moans tore from him, the feeling of Riku's short nails digging into his knees from where the alpha gripped at his legs. Gasping at feeling Riku's nails sliding down his thighs Sora shook with newfound pleasure, his cock jerking in time with each of Riku's thrusts, self consciously aware of icy blue eyes peering down upon him from between silver bangs that fell across Riku's forehead. Riku's tongue was visible for only a moment as he licked his bottom lip, back arching suddenly as he soon bent forward, biting down nearly violently on Sora's neck, his knot beginning to expand once more, brushing and pressing against Sora's prostate.

"Ahh- nng! Ri-Riku!" Mewling and squirming at the pressure on his prostate Sora felt himself beginning to climax once more, shivers running down his spine at feeling Riku's teeth and tongue latching onto his neck, saliva dribbling down from where Riku was biting over his bonding gland, eagerly lapping at the abused skin. "Too much- too much Riku!"

Lessening the bite Riku continued to grind against the brunnette underneath him, his knot continuing to swell, cum once more releasing into the omega, coating and filling him deeply, causing the slight pudge of his belly to expand, forcing Sora's skin to stretch slightly, his groan of pleasure and pain sounding. Releasing the abused skin Riku lavished Sora's lips and cheeks with kisses, his tongue darting out to stroke and lick at Sora's kissed bruised lips. Stroking his hands down Sora's chubby belly Riku growled and grunted, feeling Sora clenching around him sporadically, the teen fluttering his lashes as he laid back, bringing Riku down with him, the knot keeping its rough pressure on Sora's prostate, forcing the brunette to cum once more, tears beginning to fall.

"Full...so full…" He gasped and mewled, hands taking hold of Riku's wrists, preventing his alpha from continuing to rub at his belly, bringing the hands up to his cheeks, nuzzling against them, inhaling the heavy scent of his alpha. "My alpha, Riku...Love you…"

"As I love you Sora, so beautiful, full and needy, you can take one more round before we rest, can't you? Want to be filled to the brim with my love, hmm?" Riku growled out in a purr, kissing the marked and broken skin of Sora's neck, inhaling the sickly sweet scent that wafted from him, aware of how much Sora was turned on by his words, the omega clinging to him again. "Going to make sure you have that family you want, going to protect you, make you satisfied and sore. Come on Sora, once more and then I'm going to make sure you have something to eat, got it?"

When Sora did not respond Riku promptly bit him once more.

"Yes Riku!"

"Good boy." The silver haired teen chuckled, fingers moving down Sora's neck to his chest, kneading and pinching at Sora's nipples once more, leaving them red and sore. Keeping himself from pressing all his body weight against the brunnette Riku made sure to keep his back arched whilst he waited for his knot to unswell, fully aware of the mess of slick and cum that clung to him and Sora, aware of fresh slick that dribbled out from Sora's hole despite the brunette haired omega being knotted.

It took much longer for his knot to unswell whilst he kissed and comforted the shivering brunnette underneath him, growling whenever he saw Sora beginning to frown, earning soft coo's and weak purrs from the compliant omega. Sora's oceanic blue eyes were full of love for his alpha, his purrs weak whilst he waited for Riku to be able to slip out of him, warm fingers running down Riku's cheeks, tugging gently on long locks of silver hair.

"I can't wait to have your pups, going to show everyone how much of a good omega I am to you." Sora murmured, purring at Riku's gentle growls, the silver haired alpha reminding Sora just how loved he was, kisses pressed to his lips.

"You are already perfect to me, Sora. I'm going to make you see that." Riku growled, working himself out of the omega when his knot had all but unswelled, keeping Sora's legs up in order to prevent more slick from dribbling out.

With care Riku moved Sora to his side, slipping behind him whilst he took hold of Sora's leg, raising it a bit whilst one of his own bent, the tip of his cock easing back inside the whimpering omega, Sora's purring soon resuming at having his alpha once more back inside of him, Sora's back pressing against Riku's chest. This time Riku took Sora slowly, thrusting and moving in all the ways he knew Sora craved, his fingers stroking down Sora's chest loving, his lips pressing to Sora's neck. Riku could tell by the way Sora sighed and leant back that he had needed the tenderness, the flames that licked under his skin from the heat quelling temporarily, the roughness from the last position having subdued the brunnette for the moment being.

"Right there, feels so good." Sora practically cooed, his head turning as much as he could to kiss Riku's lips, his mouth parting to allow his alpha's tongue to slip inside his mouth. Fucked slowly Sora could practically feel every single muscle of Riku's chest being pressed against his back, could feel Riku's warm breath once more on the back of his neck. He could hear Riku's loving words, promises for the future, words of love and patient growls.

He needed this.

He craved this.

It was going to be a long heat…

After the long week of heat Sora had torn down the nest in order to create a new one, with his pregnancy confirmed Sora made a large nest, bigger and softer than before whilst Riku hovered over him, offering to help until he was kicked out of the room.

It was the omega's responsibility and pride that told him to keep Riku out of the room until his nest was finished- perfect in the omega's eyes. It had to be if that was where he would be sleeping during the duration of his pregnancy. Only once the nest was finished and that Sora was laying inside it did he allow Riku to re-enter the room, Riku more than happy to enter the nest once he was given permission, a hand stroking down Sora's plumped belly, still so small from only being a few weeks along.

And in time Sora grew larger as the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to a few months. The brunette hiding from the rest of the world in the safety of his nest and apartment, whining ever so often for Riku to come home early as he needed help and caring. True to Riku's words he waited on Sora, pampering the pregnant omega with snacks and luxuries he could afford, often working from home in order to spoon against Sora whilst they laid in the nest of blankets and pillows, his arms wrapped over Sora's rounded tummy, aware of Sora's neediness, the omega often whining until Riku fucked him once more. Slowly and lazily until Sora was a mess of raw nerves and hormones, often falling asleep on top of his alpha, his breathing leveling out.

If this was what Sora needed, then Riku was all the more happy to give his omega what he wanted.


End file.
